D'Artagnan (BBC)
The Lunatic Farm Boy Gascon Farm Boy Boy Monsieur D'Artagnan Beloved d'Artagnan The Inseparables Bonacieux's Lodger Greatest of Us All The King's Champion The Youngest Musketeer Heroes of the Story (with Athos and Porthos) The D'Artagnan |origin = The Musketeers |species = Human |occupation = Farmer Land Owner Member and Captain of the Musketeers |home = Lupiac, Gascony (formerly) Paris |goal = To become a Musketeer and defeat Milady de Winter and the Cardinal Stop Rochefort's influence with the King and kill him for the pain inflicted on his loved ones Defeat Lucien Grimmaud and bring peace to France. To protect the Queen, King and France. Lead the Musketeers under his command with his wife and rebuild the destroyed garrison }} |family = Alexandre D'Artagnan Constance D'Artagnan Espoir |friends = Aramis Porthos Treville Constance D'Artagnan Milady de Winter Queen Anne King Louis XIII Elodie du Vallon Sylvie Bodaire Brujon Ninon King Louis XIV Agnes Marguerite (formerly) Lemay Elodie du Vallon}} |romance = Constance Bonacieux D'Artagnan (wife, deeply in love with) Milady de Winter |enemies = |powers = Master swordsman Master marksman Leadership skills |possessions = Musketeer Pauldron Sword Pistol |fate = Inherits the title, Captain of the Musketeers from Athos. |type_of_hero = Swordsman }} 'D'Artagnan '''is one of the four emponymous main protagonists of BBC's live-action television series, ''The Musketeers ''along with Athos, Porthos and Aramis. A very skilled swordsman since he was young, D'Artagnan sees how corrupted the world around him has become and fights for honour and bravery. After his father's death, d'Artagnan befriended the Three Musketeers, who all teach D'Artagnan the ways of becoming a Muketeer. Though naive and innocent, d'Artagnan is driven by love and can be one of the greatest Musketeers of his time. D'Artagnan is based on the character of the same name from Alexandre Dumas' ''The Three Musketeers and based on the real-life Musketeer, Charles de Batz Castelmore (who later became known as d'Artagnan in honor of his mother's name). Personality Though driven by romance, he has seen how corrupt the world has become and strives to become a Musketeer throughout the first series. D'Artagnan is as brave as they come, and is a very excellent friend and opponent. Though D'Artagnan can be hot-tempered, he is very devoted to his friends and will willingly do anything to risk it all for them and shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, D'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her and depressed when he thought Aramis had been shot dead and fell out the window. Due to his younger age than the other Musketeers, D'Artagnan was rashful and far more reckless. Athos once described d'Artagnan as young and impulsive and often told him to fight with a clear mind when fighting his enemies in order to remain calm in battle and ignore their taunting. The others have stopped him from going too far, because it could endanger D'Artagnan or his opponent. He was proud of who he was and of his heritage, shown when he just smirks at Emile Bonnaire, who was mocking him for being a farm boy. D'Artagnan is also a very honorable man and has shown that he detests dishonorable men and woman. For when he had the chance to kill Gaudet, the man who killed his father, D'Artagnan knew he was a very dishonorable man and that death in battle was "too honorable" for him. He also showed willingness to kill Eleanor Levesque, Porthos' half-sister, since she was willing to sell innocent young girls to slavery. He also immensely disliked Armand Richelieu, especially confessing this to Milady de Winter in the Series One finale. By season 3, D'Artagnan displayed a strong sense of leadership, maturity, and began fighting with a clearer mind. Athos noticed his growth at one point and was proud that his teachings and philosophy had been passed down to the Musketeer he had previously taught. It was these qualities that led Athos to chose D'Artagnan as his successor as captain of the Musketeers. Category:Alexandre Dumas Characters Category:The Three Musketeers Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Drama Characters Category:Humans Category:Spouses Category:Lovers